Who I Am
by Geny35
Summary: Ash has a secret that he reveals to his friends. Songfic!


**Here is another story while I'm taking a break from my other story and I think that this is a songfic and the song is Who I am by Nick Jonas and the Administration.**

**The song is kind of great and I got this idea while I was riding the school bus listening to my IPod and a little light bulb appeared on my head. So enjoy and listen to the song!**

**I don't own Pokémon!! Or else Ash will finally have a girlfriend!**

**And let say that everyone is 16, Dawn is 13, Max is 14, Brock is 20, May is 15 and I don't know how old is Ash's mom and professor Oak.**

**

* * *

**

**It was a Christmas night at the Ketchum's. Everyone from Ash's adventures was visiting on this special night of happiness and …. Love? Well everyone was enjoying themselves with snowball fights, songs, fights, and great snacks.**

**Now as everyone returned from another snowball fight and the pranking game, they were crowding themselves onto the living room as they were ready to open the presents. But Gary wasn't going to let Ash have the last laugh as he was about to tell one of Ash's secret to everyone tonight.**

"**Okay everyone ready to open the presents in about 15 minutes?" asked Ash's mother.**

"**Yup we are just eating snacks while watching T.V," replied Ash.**

**Gary was just finishing on his plan to get the secret out to everyone. He walked up the stairs but no one noticed. 'Perfect,' he thought. **

**He quickly walked into Ash's room and began looking through his closet and finally found what he was looking for, a guitar. 'Yes I found it! Now let's see if Ashy boy could handle the pressure,' he muttered to himself as he smiled wide. Gary walked down the stairs to that everyone was finishing their snack but ash was the only one to notice him come.**

"**Hey Gary, What's up with the guitar?" Ash said slowly but he knew that Gary what up to something and he was the only one that knows his secret.**

**Gary said nothing but he grabbed an empty glass cup and a spoon and began to hit the spoon against the cup like at the weddings. Everyone was soon quiet. **

"**I have an announcement about ours truly Ash Ketchum," he said as he grabs Ash by the shoulders and dragged him to the front where everyone could see him and Gary.**

"**Ash will sing a song for us on his guitar, I mean he knows how to play it, write songs, and sing it for us." Gary was smiling as he said those words and seeing the reaction of his friends. But Gary got the reaction he wanted, surprise and ….. Angry?**

"**Ummm….. I forgot how to play the guitar and I don't sing," said Ash quietly as he glared at Gary for telling his friends that. But Gary just whistled quietly.**

"**Why didn't you tell us!" screamed all his friends. Ash fell backwards because of the amount of force the scream had.**

"**I kept it a secret for at least 6 years when I was 9" said Ash **

"**But I thought that we are your friends and we should know about this secret at least!" said May **

**Of course his friends were angry that Ash could sing and play the guitar but he never told them. But as everyone looked at one another they all got the same idea.**

"**Okay Ash, the only way you could repay for not telling us that is that you could sing a song for us" Dawn said with others nodding. "Or else we will torture you in any way possible and you wouldn't want us to do you?" **

**Ash thought about the offer but he was quite scared to sing in front of his friends and his secret crush which he told no one yet. What will his friends say and what will his love say? But he had no chose since he knew what his friends were capable of.**

"**Well Ash?" said all the females while giving him the puppy dog faces which he is unable to resist. **

"**Fine I will sing" he says defeated. **

**Ash walked towards a seat and sat down with the guitar in his lap. He thought about what song he was going to sing until he knew which one was it.**

**He started to sing: **

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

_I want someone to need me_

_Is that so bad_

_I want to break all the madness_

_But it's all I have_

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

**As he sang, his friends were amazed at how great he was singing especially one girl in the group. They never knew that the Dense Ash sang so well but they kept quiet listening to the song.**

_Nothing makes sense_

_Nothing makes sense anymore_

_Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone _

_Losing my breath._

_Losing my right to be wrong._

_I'm frightened to death_

_I'm frightened that I won't be strong._

_I __want someone to love me_

_For who I am.__  
__I want someone to need me._

_Is that so bad?_

_I wanna break all the madness__  
__ But it's all I have._

_I want someone to love me__  
__For who I am._

**Ash kept singing his heart out while the others were watching him. Even his mom and the professor were also there. They knew his secret but they promised to keep quiet. His mom was glad that Ash could finally reveal that his could sing and play the guitar. She knew that he had talent since he was born and he was a special boy. Ash was certainly one of a kind.**

_I'm shaking it off.__  
__I'm shaking off all of the pain.__  
__You're breaking my heart__  
__Breaking my heart once again.__  
_

_I want someone to love me__  
__For who I am.__  
__I want someone to need me.__  
__Is that so bad?__  
__I wanna break all the madness__  
__But it's all I have.__  
__I want someone to love me__  
__For who I am._

_Are you gonna love me__  
__(yeah)__  
__For who I am?__  
_

_I want someone to love me__  
__For who I am.__  
__I want someone to need me.__  
__Is that so bad?__  
__I wanna break all the madness__  
__But it's all I have.__  
__I want someone to love me__  
__For who I am.__  
__(yeah)__  
__Who I am._

**As Ash finished, he took the time to look around the room. Everyone had their mouth open especially his crush. He took his hand and rubbed it against his hair and started to speak.**

"**So what do you guys think?"**

**His friends were still speechless and unable to talk but they took about 5 minutes to start talking. But to Ash those 5 minutes took forever, he wanted to know his friends opinions.**

"**That was …." They started to say.**

"**AMAZING!" They shouted.**

"**Who knew you sang so well?" said May.**

"**Well, I practiced every day until I turned 10 since I had to leave for my Pokémon journey." started Ash.**

"**But I sometimes wrote songs on my journey like this is one of the songs I wrote during one of my travels with one special girl," blushed Ash.**

**Everyone looked at one another again. Ash was sure full of secret. And they won't be coming out soon.**

**

* * *

**

**So how was that? I had this idea stuck in my head for a week but I couldn't write it since I'm caught up with school work. God! Being in 7****th**** grade is hard since I had at least 4 projects due next week!**

**Anyways Review and vote on my poll that is in my profile regarding about my first story, Love Unfolds.**

**And another thing, I support Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, and Pokeshipping so the people that support them could imagine May, Misty, or Dawn as Ash's crush in this story. You can also imagine Ash singing for one of the girls. So no smack talks about none of the shippings!**

**Review and vote!**


End file.
